


Late Night Fun

by Amakai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: Gladio gets home late and wants to treat his princess right





	Late Night Fun

Gladio comes home late in the evening. It's nearly one in the morning but he's not ready to sleep yet. He enters the bedroom, quietly stripping to his boxers before slipping under the sheets from the bottom. He blindly feels for a smaller foot, bringing it to his lips before slowly and sensually kissing his way up the soft figure asleep in his bed. 

She's his everything; his world. He adores her in every way possible. 

His fingers trail teasingly over her clothed pussy before rubbing at her clit. He still kisses his way up her body, nuzzling at each breast before nipping at her neck. 

She's waking up now from what he's doing and the moment he can see her eyes on his, he grins, "Hello my princess...sorry to wake you but I wanted to treat you like the queen you are. You don't mind though right? I know you crave every last inch of me just as I crave you." 

She can't help the whimpering moan that leaves her just seconds before his lips crush down on hers. All thoughts of sleeping are long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I did for Mintformimi on tumblr because I enjoy watching her fangasm over Gladio :3c


End file.
